EXO X BTS NC
by LeeChiHoo94
Summary: Kumpulan cerita/imagine EXO X BTS NC oneshoot/twoshoot Slow update . . . . . . . . Hanya imagine dari pikiran kotor/? seorang fangirl:v (cerita ini dari akun wattpad aku, aku cuma mau share cerita aku disini. jika kalian melihat cerita yang sama diwattapd dengan author @LeeChiHoo94 itu adalah aku)


**Hide n Seek ChanSoo**

Hide n Seek ChanSoo rate-M

Warning:Typo's Rate M! BL! BxB! BL! Child Stay Away! yang masih sibawah umur harap tidak membaca. Sudah saya ingatkan, jd jgn salahkan saya jika otak kalian tercemar! Bahasa Baku.

Note:jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, atau cerita itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya. Don't plagiat mystory!

Mereka hanya saya pinjam nama, mereka milik SM. Ent,keluarga tuhan.

Pair:

CHANSOO

Author Pov.

Terlihat seorang namja tengah memakai kain untuk menutup matanya dan dia menggunakan tangannya meraba-raba sekitar nya agar tidak tertabrak sesuatu. Tangannya seolah-olah menjadi indra kedua setelah matanya/?.

Namja bertelinga lebar ini makin melebarkan telinganya yg sudah lebar(?) untuk mendengar suara2 kekasihnya yang bersembunyi.

"Kyungsoo-ya~..kyungie~ kau dimana? Where are you?~"ucap namja itu dengan nada seperti psikopat/?.

"Aish susah sekali mencarinya eoh?!"ocehnya tidak jelas.

Sementara namja kecil nan imut yang memiliki mata yg besar --seperti burung hantu-- di balik pintu kamar yaitu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya cekikikam mendengar ocehan namjachingunya itu.ya mereka sudah menjalani hubungan --pacaran-- selama 2tahun, lama bukan?

"Eh kyungie itu suaramu? Kau menertawaiku eoh?! Tunggu saja kalau dapat!"namja itu menyeringai.

"Ahh pabo..bodoh sekali kau kyungsoo kenapa kau menertawainya dengan keras.kau akan cepat ditemukan, Dasar bodoh!"kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri di balik pintu kamar tersebut, lalu tergesa-gesa mencari tempat persembunyian.

Namja yang matanya tertutup kain itupun langsung menggunakan indera pendengarannya yang tajam dan menuju salah satu ruangan, dia meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari pintu dan dia meraba pintu untuk mancari knop pintu.

*Raba aku bwankh-author

Plak/digampar readers/.

Sementara kyungsoo? Dia bersembunyi dia bersembunyi dalam lemari sambil mengeluarkan butiran keringat dingin sebesara biji jangung(?).

"Kyungiee~~ aku tau kau didalam sini"sahut namja yang memakai kain untuk menutup matanya tersebut. Ia pun membuka lemari itu dan meraba didalam lemari tersebut*chanyeol suka amat meraba-raba-author* dan..

Gotcha!!

Namja itu langsung menarik namja yang bernama kyungsoo itu dengan pelan dan membuka kain yang menutup matanya.

"Kau tau kyungsoo? Kau itu buruk sekali dalam hal memilih tempat persembunyian hahaha"ujarnya meledek dan tawa meledek namja yang bernama kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu pun langsung cemberut

"Kau kan tau dari dulu aku memang tidak pernah menang dalam bermain petak umpet chanyeol! Kenapa kau masih memaksaku untuk bermain petak umpet?! " marah kyungsoo sambil pout.

Chupp~

Mata kyungsoo yang sudah lebar nan besar itu makin bertambah lebar O_O karna ciuman tadi

"Yak kenapa kau mencium ku??" tanya kyungsoo salting dan makin cemberut tapi ada semburat rona merah muda dipipi gembilnya itu.

"Siapa suruh bibirnya dimonyongin gitu kan aku jadi gemez pengen cium"kata chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi kyungsoo.

"-_-"kyungsoo hanya berekpresi datar malas meladeni sikap kekasihnya ini yang -menurutnya--terlalu berlebihan.

"So kyungsoo jadikan 'hukumannya'??"ucap chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya secara bergantian dan mengeluarkan seringai khasnya itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itupun bergidik ngeri dan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"ma--maksudmu a--pa yeollie~ ak--aku lupa.. Aku sa--sama sekali ti--dak mengerti.."jawab kyungsoo terbata-bata dan menunduk dia tidak ingin ketauan bohong dengan kekasihnya ini dan juga tidak ingin melihat wajah mesum kekasihnya itu karna --menurutnya-- seperti 'omes'.

"Hmm.. Benarkah kau lupa kyungiee~? Atau pura lupa?"tanya nya menggoda kyungienya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke pacar imutnya itu.

"Padahal aku ingat betul kau benar-benar mendengar peraturan mainnya, tapi tak apa lah jika kau memang lupa.. "Potongnya setengah lalu lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke kyungienya.. "Akan kuceritakan dari awal ne~ dengarkan baik-baik ya~"chanyeol memperingati kekasihnya ini dengan seringaian menggoda. Ya dia tau sebenarnya kyungsoo berbohong karna tadi kyungsoo berbicara terbata-bata cuman ia hanya pura-pura tidak tau saja.

~flashback~

"Huftt bosan sekali yeollie~ mari kita main sesuatu yang tidak membosankan"kata pria imut ini

\--kyungsoo--

"Mau main apa hm?"Tanya chanyeol".

"Bagaimana kalu kita main 'itu' saja kyungsoo-ya~? dijamin tidak akan bosan"usul chanyeol dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Ishh kau ini dasar kau yoda kelebihan hormon. Tidak! Aku tidak mau bermain 'itu' chanyeol!"marah kyungsoo.

"Hhh...sudah hampir 2tahun pacaran kita tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'.ayolah kyungsoo masa aku selalu bersolo"melas chanyeol.

"Kan sudah aku bilang aku ingin melakukannya jika kita sudah official yeollie~"jelas kyungsoo lembut.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah sekarang!!"ucap chanyeol bahagia dengan cengiran bodohnya itu dia langsung menarik tangan kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa karna terlalu bersemangat.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!"marah kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepas pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat kyungsoo seperti sedikit kesakitan itu pun langsung melepas tangannya tapi masih dengan muka bingungnya.

"Kyungsoo bukankah tadi kau mau melakukannya saat kita sudah menikah,tapi mengapa kau melepaskan tangan ku? Kau tidak mau menikah dengan ku?"tanya chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih bingung.

"Chan pernikahan itu tidak mudah dan butuh banyak waktu untuk mengurusinya!"geram kyungsoo.

Yang dimarahkan hanya ber 'o' ria sambil menganguk-angukkan kepalanya dan tiga detik kemudian ia cengengesan.

'Ah ha' ada lampu yang terang diatas kepala chanyeol(?). Ia tersenyum lick hingga kyungsoo heran melihatnya. Mungkin kyungsoo berpikir dia sudah tidak waras:v.

"Kyung bagamana jika kita main petak umpet, aturannya yang menang boleh meminta apapun itu dan yang kalah harus menerima 'hukuman', bagaiman?"usul chanyeol. Maksud dari kata hukuman bagi chanyeol adalah 'enaena' tapi kyungsoo mengartikannya dengan chanyeol mengambil boneka pororonya.

Kyungsoo takut pororonya diambil kekasihnya ini. Tapi dia juga tidak mau bermain petak umpet, karna ia tidak mahir dalam mencari tempat persembunyian.

('Kyungsoo itu waktu masih kecil udh ketemu chanyeol *chanyeol temen lama kyungsoo dari jaman orok* terus dia main petak umpet dengan chanyeol alhasil dia kalah. Tapi kyungsoo tidak mau menerima itu dia ingin menang, tapi udh berulang sampe 5 kyungsoo tetap kalah karna chanyeol sangat mudah menemukannya'-author)

Kyungsoo pun mengeleng tanda tidak mau bermain petak umpet dengan chanyeol.

"Ayolah kyung~ kalau begitu bagaimana kita main batu, gunting kertas/hompimpa dulu kalau kau kalah kau harus ikut bermain tapi jika kau menang kau boleh minta apa saja dengan ku".

Kyungsoo kembali menimbang-nimbang. Dan akhirnya dia setuju.

Dan...

Akhirnyaaa...

Chanyeol menang. Chanyeol gunting dan kyungsoo kertas.

Kyungsoo pun mendengus pelan melihat kekasihnya berjingkrak-jingkrak(?) seperti orang gila didepannya:v.

Dan berakhir lah mereka bermain petak umpet.

~Flashback end~

"Kau sudah ingat kyungsoo~"

"Ahh i-iya a- aku ingat. Ta-tapi a-ku ingin ke kamar ma-mandi dulu yah"ucap kyungsoo tergagap seperti aziz gagap.g

Pas kyungsoo udah mau kabur sekitar 5langkah tiba-tiba...

Grepp...

Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar.

Dan langsung menghempaskan kyungsoo ke tempat tidur.

"A-apa yang kau lakuan ye-yeollie"kyungsoo terbata-bata pasalnya chanyeol menindih nya dan mebuka baju kyungsoo dan bajunya sendiri.

Tak sampai beberapa menit chanyeol langsung melahap bibir kyungsoo yang tebal nan lembut itu.

Ciuman itu makin menuntut chanyeol pun menggigit bibir kyungsoo agar benda lunak tak bertulang itu bisa masuk.

"Nghhh.. "Desah tertahan kyungsoo saat bibirnya digigit oleh kekasihnya.

Lidah chanyeol beradu dengan lidah kyungsoo dan bertukar saliva.

Chanyeol menghentikan permainan lidah mereka dan melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap kyungsoo yang dengan mata sayu.

"Kyung bolehkah?"tanya chanyeol dengan suara parau, ia tau ia sudah horny tapi ia takut kyungsoo belum siap.

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dengan senang hati chanyeol pun langsung meneruskan aksinya.

Ia menjilat, menciumi, dan menggigit leher kyungsoo hingga ada bekas merah keunguan di sana.

Chanyeol makin turun keperut dan membuat kissmark disana.

Makin turun, chanyeol mengocok milik kyungsoo dengan tempo sedang.

"Ahhh enghh cha-chanhh"desah kyungsoo disaat chanyeol mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat.

"Arghhh chanhhyeolhh shhh ouhhh.. "Kyungsoo hampir klimaks dan...

Byurrr

Spermanya penuh ditangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan kyungsoo didepannya,

"It's your turn"ujar chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksudnya langsung mengulum penis besar nan panjang chanyeol.

"Arghh shitt.. Shhh..ouhh..."chanyeol memaju mundurkan kepala kyungso.

"Ahh eumhh.. Shitt kyungsoo mulutmu nikmat sekali emmhh"

Byurrrr

Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di mukut kyungsoo hingga kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk karba chanyeol tidak memberitahukannya dulu.

Chanyeol kembali membaringkan kyungsoo diranjang dan menciuminya.

"Doggy style"suruh chanyeol kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun langsung menunggingkan pantatnya.

Plakk

Chanyeol menampar bokong kyungsoo yang lembut nan kenyal itu.

Plakkk

Plakkk

Plakkk

Chanyeol menampar bokong kyungsoo berkali-kali hingga kemerahan.

Kyungsoo minitikkan air matanya menahan sakit.

Chanyeol memasukkan dua jarinya di hole kyungsoo dan mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang.

"Ahhh eumhh Shh ahhhh sa-kithh.."

Chanyeol memasukkan tiga jarinya dan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat membuat kyungsoo langsung memasuki klimaksnya.

"AHHHHHH"kyungsoo kilamks lagi.

Byurrrr

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya disana dan menjilati bekas sperma kyungsoo dan membaginya dengan kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan kyung~"

Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan miliknya dihole kyungsoo.

"Shhh chanhh janganhh bermainhh denganhh kuhh langsungghh sajahhh masukkanhh"ujar kyungsoo tidak tahan.

Chanyeol pun smirk melihat kekasihnya yang sudah mulai agrasive.

JLEB

Penis chanyeol masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole hangat kyungsoo.

"Ahh hiks sakit chan"

Chanyeol pun tak mengerakkannya dia menunggu kyungsoo terbiasa dulu.

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan pinggulnya tanda sudah siap(?).

Chanyeol lalu memaju mundurkan penisnya yang ada didalam hole kyungsoo.

"Ahh sempithh sekalihh kyunghh"

"Besharrhh sekalihh penishh muhh chanhhh"

Chanyeol memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan tempo sedang.

"Ahhh channhh ahhh fastherrhh shhhh eumhh"

"Ahhh yeahh nikmathh sekalihh hole muhh kyunghh~"

Chanyeol mempercepat sodokannya. Hingga kyungsoo terhentak-hentak dan kasurnya ikut bergerak-gerak.

"Ahhh ahhh ohhh umhhh ahhh"

"Ahhh ohh fuckhh kyunghh janganhh dijepithhh"

"Chanhh aku mauhh keluarrhh"

"Bersama"

Chanyeol menyodokkanya dengan sangat cepat. Rahang chanyeol mengeras tanda ia hampir klimaks.

"Ahh ahh ahh chanhh Arghhh. CHANYEOLHH"

"ARGHHH KYUNGSOOOHHH"

Byurrrr

Cairan itu memenuhi hole kyungsoo hingga keranjang.

Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya dan baring disamping kyungsoo,ia melihat wajah manis kyungsoo yang kelihatan lelah.

"Bagaiman? Ronde two kyung? "

"TIDAK CHAN!"

#End#

Wkwkwk endingnya.. Btw, ini 1600 words lohh mana pake hape lagi ngetiknya, keram jari kuh...cerita pertama aku yang genrenya nc yaoi lagi.mian kalo kurang feelnya(?).mian typo soalnya g dicek ulang males. Aku ngetik ama publish nya pas isya ama maghrib, klo maghrib aku lagi ngetik pas bagian ncnya, kalo publish pas isya. greget g?

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu juga~...

Open request.

StoryBy:LeeChiHoo_94

1600words

maaf ya ChanSoo dulu karna ini kapal favoritku , next chap baru random couple nya.

maaf ya kalau bahasanya kurang Bagus, terus banyak typo's, jika ada kesalahan kata mohon di beritahu nanti aku bakal benerin lagi.

mohon reviewnya ya


End file.
